1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to multi-position valves for use with intravenous sets and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved color-coded, multi-position valve whereby the valve position and flow paths through the valve may be immediately determined even at a distance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice in treating patients, both under normal as well as emergency conditions, to introduce various medications intravenously through a tube system generally identified as an IV set. The sets typically involve one or more flexible plastic tubes connected to one or more containers of liquid medications which flow directly into the patient through a needle inserted in the vein of the patient. Where a single medication is being administered, it is necessary to control only the flow rate of the medication. However, in many instances, particularly during the course of an operation, several medications are administered, sometimes in a certain sequence and sometimes simultaneously, through the same IV system. To accommodate the different medications, the IV set is provided with multi-position valves which connect the several containers, each of a particular medication, and the different medications are then adminstered by manipulation of the valve. The valve normally employs a rotatable core which will connect different lines to the patient depending upon the position of the valve.
The primary difficulty encountered with this type of valve is that it is not immediately obvious to the attendant as to which liquid is flowing and which is stopped. The valves normally will be marked with arrows or directions printed or molded directly onto the valve. These indicia are usually quite small and confusing and, unless the operator is using the same type of valve on a frequent and regular basis, he or she may make an error, especially if under the pressure of an emergency situation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in valves used in IV sets. Another object of this invention is to provide a means for readily identifying the position of a valve and the flow paths in a multi-position valve unit. Still another object of this invention is to provide a color-coded, multi-position valve which may be used singly or in sets for selectively administering multiple medications to patients as well as for sampling venous blood without disrupting the set.